I luv Holloween
by pat the almighty
Summary: My first oneshot.About the smashers on our favorite sugary holiday


**This is just a halloweeny one-shot I cooked up for everyone so even if its short please enjoy.**

Outside,in the darkness three shadows slid against the ground.When they reached there destination,they cackled at the fun they were to have tonight.

On halloween these 3 residents of the night would always come out to do the mischief they loved.Once every year they would select a town to scare the wits out of people in.This particular year they decided to go to a town with a large landmark on the top of a large hill.This towns name was "Smashville".(Yes thats what im calling it,shut up.)

"Mmmm...candy."Luigi said as he lifted up his skeleton mask to shove a jolly rancher into his mouth.

"Ya know those taste alot better when you remove the wrapper."Marth said, carefully unwrapping a jawbreaker.

"I Know that, I was ...uh...testing you ,yeah!"Luigi said pouring a fun-size bag of skittles into his mouth.

"So you ready yet?"Popo asked Y.Link who was struggling with his Bow & arrows"You dont have to take those"

"I know, but itll help if we run into something dangerous." The Tiny elf retorted

"What like a teenager with silly string?"Popo asked

"Well it could...whoah"

"Like it?"Nana said twirling in her dress with Ness doing a cat call behind her."Im going as a princess"

"Its ...uh...um ...a...youre really pretty"Y.Link stuttered out

"Dont we already have two princesss?"Popo asked examining her dress

"Lets just go" Nana said ,frustrated

"Yeah im gonna scare someone shitless with this."Ness said turning on his sound effect machine.

"Thats the lamest thing I have **EVER **seen."Popo plainly said as they walked out the front door onto the porch,where everyone was waiting to go.

"Can we leave yet,This angel costume is itchy."Peach said adjusting her halo.

"Everybody here?"Samus said as she took of her helmet(Of a robot)

Cmon ,Marth,Roy,Luigi and Gannondorf are already done.I wanna get going."Link said as he held Zeldas hand.

"Yeah ,Me and Dk need to go NOW!"Fox said putting on his mask(Batman)

"Hehehe,look here come our first three victims now."The purple face said pointing its hand down the lane.

"Get ready boys,Time for our food"The floating head said as its purple flames wavered in the wind.

"I still dont see why I need to travel with you two."Bowser grunted looking down at Mario

"So you dont get into trouble again like last time"

"HEY,That little girl was out of the hospital in two weeks,and I only ate her dog cuz it looked like a Pidgey,Mmmmm...Pidgey burgers."Bowser said drooling.

"It was an Arcanine,It looks nothing like a Pidgey"Peach accused

"Phh...watevah,you beleive what you want to bel..."Bowser said before Marios shadow sucked out a bright blue orb from his chest,as it turned into a 5-foot tall dark purple gremlin like creature.

"AHHHHHHH!"Peach screamed running away as a black orb-like face sucked a similar spirit orb from Marios collapsing body.

"Why did you let her get away?"The shadow creature screamed at a face with dis-embodied hands.

"Im sorry its just...she reminded me of someone"The Specter said remembering a girl with green hair and her kadabra.

"Ohh,an apple.That sucks"Ness said searching his pile on the bed.

"Well maybe you should have had a better costume,mine got me tons of sugar"Y.link said eating a package of M&Ms

"Now be nice tiny Link"Zelda said as Peach ran in with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Zelda I need to see you downstairs right now"Peach said dragging the hylian princess into the Main lounge

"I wonder what that was about"Nana said outloud

"Peach looked really spooked,maybe we should check it out"Popo said to link(Younger one)

Dowstairs

"Peach whats the matter?"Falco asked"and where are Mario and Bowser?"

"Thats just the matter"peach sobbed"Theyre...Theyre...Dead"

"My Big bro?"Luigi said going on his knees crying"No...no,it cant be"

"Its alright"Daisy said comforting the green italian,holding back her own tears

"Daddy...hes gone?"Cryed the 8th son of the koopa king

"Who did this?"Asked Link

"Three purple floating ghost things"Peach said in between tears

"What did you say?"Mewtwo asked"come down to my lab"(yes he has one)

In Mewtwos lab

"According to recent reports in the johto region,A Gastly,Haunter and Gengar have been stealing the essence of people,The chain of attacks have been steadily moving forward towards Smashville.I just hoped that they wouldnt come here."Mewtwo said typing away at his giant computer

"So,it was Pokemon that did this to Mario?"Cap.Falcon asked

"In a word,Yes,but technically these three were first reported to be a big problem in Pokemon tower in Erecuteak.A tower dedicated to the dead.These were at first thought to be the souls of deceased Pokemon.But later they were discovered to be an actual species of ghost Pokemon,when more like Misdrevus were discovered.So its complicated."Mewtwo finished

Outside

"Now that theyre all cornered into a single place,We can get them easily"Gengar said to his lower evolutions

Back in the lab

"Well I will do more research,you all go back upstairs"Mewtwo said to the rest of the smashers

"Cmon we should go!"Y.Link told the other kids,as they headed outside

"Im sure we can get over this"Kirby said ,comforting Peach

"Hey,where are the kids?"Samus asked"Pikachu,go find them"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"Gengar said as he floated into the room with Haunter

later

"Mmmmm...Tasty"Haunter said as he absorbed the spirit of Falco"Tastes like Chicken"

"Mewtwos gone ,he probably teleported away"Gastly said floating up from the basement

"Its alright"Gengar said holding the last soul in the room,Marth,by his neck"Where are the other Five?"

"G...g...Go to hell"Marth stuttered,terrified

"I didnt want to do this the hard way"Gengar said as his eyes glowed bright blue,using Mind reader."Outside"Gengar told his comrades floating outside,as he drank Marths spirit like wine

Front yard

"Damn kids"Pikachu told them"Get back inside"

"Yes,sir..."They all glumly said trudging towards the door

Just then the three phantom killers burst outside,and the kids and Pikachu quickly darted behind a tree

"How do we stop those things?"Popo asked

"I think I know."Pikachu said as he pulled out a red and white hat ,from his owner."Put this on an arrow and fire it to them"Pikachu told Y.Link,handing him the hat.

"Told you they would come in handy."Y.Link told Popo as he fired the hat.

When the hat hit the house the three ghosts were horribly confused,but Haunter reached for it.

"What is this?"Gastly asked

"I Know,...Ash."was all the murderous ghoul could say before he and his friends glowed a bright white.

The three were turned back into normal pokemon as the countless souls they had harvested flew back to theyre bodies.

**Well?,How did you like it? Alright? Bad? Good? Tell me!(click the reveiw button down there)**


End file.
